Ange de Noël
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La ville entière s'agite autour de toi. Demain, c'est Noël. Mais il vient de choir, de déchoir peut-être, devant toi. Ton miracle de Noël.


Yo ! Comment vous allez ? Bon, voilà, un petit OS de Noël pas tout mignon ni tout gentil vraiment m'enfin. Bonne lecture !

Ange de Noël

La ville entière s'agite autour de toi. Ça grouille ça fourmille de partout. Tu fais partie intégrante de ce tout, juste un être de plus dans ce flux constant. Téléphone collé contre l'oreille, tu parles fort et tu marches vite – peut-être pour ne pas te faire engloutir – de choses inutiles, inintéressantes. Eh, _Maman, combien on achète de bouteilles de champagne_ ? Futilités. _Tu penseras à prendre de la citrate de bétaine_ ? Banalités.

Et puis un flash.

Une image, fugace, rapide, qui passe devant tes yeux, et ton portable qui tombe au sol. Il vient de choir devant toi. De déchoir, peut-être. Cet ange. Il y a cinq secondes tu déblatérais des mots sans intelligence, mais à présent, il n'y a plus de téléphone – appareil absurde gisant au sol. Il n'y a plus que cet être éthéré qui vient d'atterrir sur le goudron humide de la bruine du matin, dans la grâce du déité et la rage du monstre. Demain, c'est Noël, tu te dis, tu aimerais bien qu'il neige. C'est loin. Combien de bouteilles ? tu essaies de te demander. Parties. Enfuies. Abandonnées, tes préoccupations du citoyen de base, et mortes tes angoisses vestimentaires. Demain, c'est Noël, mais le miracle est déjà là, sous la forme de cet éphèbe à la beauté la plus pur. Quel âge a-t-il ? Il est jeune en fait, c'est juste un gamin. Treize ans, tout au plus. Peut-être même douze qui sait ? Personne ici. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, tout en lui transpire le ciel, l'éternité et l'enfance. Ses yeux, surtout, grands et vagues comme l'âme même, te transpercent, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Il y a son regard qui fixe le ciel comme un ailleurs qui n'est plus si loin. Et bon dieu, ce regard te glace le sang comme celui d'un monstre.

Autour, les gens se regroupent, osent poser leurs yeux sur lui. Ils le regardent comme une abomination, l'horrible résultante de la folie, terrible immondice sur le trottoir granuleux. Mais ils ne voient certainement pas le plus monstrueux. Le plus monstrueux, atroce, ignoble, ce sont ces yeux qui crient Je ne suis pas un monstre. Et plus écœurant encore. Ce n'est pas un monstre. Tu le sais, tu le sens, tu le vois et ça te fait peur, flipper plus encore qu'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête. C'est un humain, normal, comme toi, banal, juste vachement plus jeune. C'est simplement un enfant, la voilà, la vérité. La vérité c'est que tu te demandes comment cet être peut avoir ce regard aussi monstrueusement humain alors qu'il rêve au ciel. Tu voudrais pouvoir t'enfuir, récupérer ton téléphone sûrement cassé – c'est pas fait pour la vie, ces machins – et courir au loin. Partir, et dégager de tes rétines cet humain terriblement céleste, et son regard atrocement perturbant mais, , malgré les gens, pas perturbé. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu es fixé, figé, lié par le choc à ces iris. Non, non. Pas ces iris. Les iris, tu t'en fous, les pupilles, tout ça, peu importe. Il n'y a que ce regard qui aurait pu être calqué sur n'importe quels yeux. Cette âme mise à nu juste par ces orbes qui suintent une violence calme. La violence de l'Antigone, c'est ça, la violence insidieuse de celui qui sait. Il y a ici l'Univers entier, le Terre, le Ciel, et bien plus encore. Il y a l'arbre de la vie dont les branches croient plus haut, dont les racines creusent plus profondément que l'esprit humain. C'est quelque chose d'important, comme une vérité insaisissable pour le simple homme que tu es. C'est là, dans son regard, ça s'écrase, ça t'est tombé sur le coin de la gueule mais tu ne comprends toujours pas. Ça te captive. C'est exactement ça, tu es captif, enfermé dans un regard, enchaîné à ce Tout qui pourtant a l'air infime. Dans cette rue, au milieu de cette foule, il y a ton sac, il y a ton corps, mais ton esprit se détache de ça pour se réduire à un prisonnier.

Ce garçon ne se résume plus pour toi qu'à ce regard.

Cet enfant. Ça te tord les boyaux et contracte tes épaules. Ta mâchoire se serre sur tes joues, sur ta langue. Tes doigts se crispent sur l'air. Tu as besoin de t'agripper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ou tu vas tomber, comme lui est tombé devant toi. Il te suffirait d'un rien et c'est justement ce que tu as, rien. Tout ton monde vient de s'effondre, ce gamin, cette espèce d'oxymore vivant, est entré dans ta tête, a posé un pain de C4 sur tes certitudes et a tout fait péter (1). Il n'y a plus en toi que des débris de conscience, vagues réminiscences de ton existence passée. Passée, finie.

Pourtant, tu te dis en le voyant, oui pourtant c'est juste un gosse normal. Avec ses plaisirs et ses angoisses. Aves sa gueule d'ange qui t'aurait énervé s'il ne te faisait pas te sentir si _nescient_. Ses mèches blondes, ses yeux bleus. Son visage poupon, ses lèvres roses. Sa peau pâle. Et son sang. Tout ce sang qui l'auréole, l'ange déchu qui abandonne sa foi. Mais il ne s'est pas tué, tu lis dans ses yeux. Ce sont les voix, les « monstre » les « crève » et les « dégage ». Ce sont les « va te faire pendre », les « t'es sale » et les « tu me dégoûtes ». Les menaces et les injures. C'est tout ça, ouais. C'est la société qui l'a suicidé.

Il vient de choir devant toi. De déchoir, peut-être. Demain, c'est Noël. Un ange vient de tomber du ciel pour s'écraser sur le béton dégueulasse. Tu vois l'âme dans ses yeux, tu la vois qui part. Il n'est ni monstrueux ni stupide. Mais il est mort.

.

.

.

Voilà… joyeux Noël ! Vous saviez que la période des fêtes est celle de l'année durant laquelle il y a le plus de suicides ? Bah. Si non, maintenant oui. Et c'est compréhensible. Je sais pas vous, mais je déteste Noël, je me l'explique même pas. Peu importe, passez de bonnes fêtes quand même !

(1) Cette expression n'est pas de moi mais de Nuity, la meilleure revieweuse de tous les temps et aussi une très bonne auteure.

Mata nee ^^


End file.
